Sobre Espelhos e Desejos
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Não seria real, mas era bom imaginar. Pequenas reflexões sobre o Espelho de Ojesed e os verdadeiros valores que carregamos conosco.
1. Nota da Autora

Nota da Autora

**Os personagens de Harry Potter, para mim, sempre foram muito únicos e singulares, cada um à sua forma. Alguns foram extremamente bem desenvolvidos, outros não tanto. Atualmente estou me dedicando a escrever drabbles e fics gen sobre personagens secundários - e principais também, por que não? -, e esse projeto surgiu inesperadamente na minha cabeça. Afinal, sabemos o que Harry e Ron viram no espelho de Ojesed... e, bem, ficou meio óbvio o que Dumbledore vira após DH. Mas e os outros? Muitas possibilidades passam pela minha cabeça, e é isso que vou desenvolver aqui. Aceito sugestões de personagens para serem citados. E reviews são sempre bem-vindas. **

**Uma coisa desnecessária mas imprescindível: essa fic é dedicada a pessoas que provavelmente nunca a lerão. Mas eu não me importo. Se vocês lerem, já está de bom tamanho.**

Mari


	2. I: Harry Potter

**I: Harry Potter**

Quando Harry Potter via seu reflexo no espelho de Ojesed, ele estava rodeado de familiares. Pessoas que ele nunca chegou a conhecer, mas que de alguma forma carregavam seus traços consigo, tornando-os ainda mais singulares do que já eram de fato. Eles sorriam para ele, acenavam, como avós ou tios tem o costume de fazer em um almoço de domingo. Simples, natural. Todos reunidos. Reunidos em torno dele. E de seus pais. Harry focalizou os olhos idênticos aos seus completando as feições suaves de sua mãe e cabelos rebeldes cobrindo parcialmente as lentes dos óculos encaixados no rosto de seu pai. E então Harry vivenciou uma família feliz – a _sua_ família feliz – pela primeira vez. E poderia ficar ali para sempre. E poderia sorrir de volta para cada um dos rostos que complementavam o seu de uma forma tão única, mas que nunca poderia ter sido tão certa.

Mas não passavam de reflexos e sonhos quebrados, e quando deixasse o espelho, Harry estaria sozinho mais uma vez.


	3. II: Ronald Weasley

**II: Ronald Weasley**

Ronald Weasley estava acostumado com sombras. Elas lhe seguiam por todos os cantos. Não eram nem amigas nem inimigas, eram simplesmente... habituais. Mas Ronald não gostava das sombras, porque elas comprimiam seu peito – assim como aquele medalhão que um dia ele ainda usaria. O medalhão lhe trouxe dúvidas. Assim como as sombras sempre fizeram.

A primeira vez que encontrou o espelho, foi junto de Harry. Contou a ele que via um Ronald melhor que os irmãos, um Ronald que carregava distintivo de monitor e troféus de Quadribol e serviços prestados à escola. Contou, de uma forma ou outra, que não via mais sombras ao seu redor. Foi como se estivesse flutuando em uma realidade paralela... real demais. Mas ele não contou a Harry que o via em segundo plano _pela primeira vez_, nem que via uma Hermione bela e crescida de braços dados com aquele Ronald tão glorioso. Porque suas dúvidas eram maiores, e ele tinha certeza que o amigo levaria a melhor com a garota. A garota que nunca havia sido dele, de Ronald, para começo de conversa.

Hermione foi sua, por fim. Mas Ronald aprendeu que nunca seria possível fugir de todas as sombras.


	4. III: Remus Lupin

**III: Remus Lupin**

Se tinha algo que Remus Lupin precisava, era de esperança. E o espelho lhe trouxe isso, lhe trouxe muito mais que isso. Ele se viu bem-sucedido, feliz, na companhia dos melhores amigos, aceito por todos... porque não havia mais motivos para ser de outra forma. Ele não tinha mais uma cicatriz – o contorno perfeito de uma mordida - e nem olheiras fundas ou arranhões no rosto. Arranhões que ele mesmo causava. Ele não era mais um monstro, nunca mais precisaria ser. Ele poderia ser normal. Ele poderia sorrir tranquilamente. Ele poderia ter uma vida mais digna. Ele poderia se casar, ter filhos, uma família feliz...

Mas naquela mesma noite a lua cheia se ergueu como um agouro no céu estrelado, e ele uivou na calada da noite mais uma vez.

_In memoriam – Remus J. Lupin_


	5. IV: Sirius Black

**IV: Sirius Black  
**Ship implícito: Sirius/Bellatrix (porque eu não aguentei).

* * *

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e despenteados, incrédulo, quando encontrou o tão cobiçado espelho. Seus quatorze anos não sugeriam grandes planos para o futuro, mas Sirius Black viu muita coisa – viu sua família desaparecer de sua vida, viu sua independência, viu uma idade adulta brilhante lhe esperando na companhia de seus melhores amigos e, quem sabe, até mesmo uma mulher enlouquecedor (ela parecia um vulto indistinto, mas, mais tarde, ele vislumbrou longos cabelos negros, um olhar malicioso e lábios carmim). Ele ficou absolutamente maravilhado com tudo aquilo.

Sirius cresceu, sorriu, chorou, amou – muito, e exatamente quem ele temia amar -, se escondeu, confrontou, foi traído, passou treze anos em Azkaban – injustamente. Quando foi liberto, encontrou seu afilhado e retornou à Nobre Casa dos Black. Ele estava pronto para lutar outra vez. A felicidade surgiu, mesmo que breve e não da forma que ele esperava.

Mas o seu final feliz não veio, porque foi morto pela mulher que amava.

_In memoriam - Sirius Orion Black_


End file.
